Falling for Shadow
by Naughty-Kitten
Summary: The gang is traveling towards Paradise, when they stumble across a mysterious stranger in the worst way possible. Family reunions are presented with this new wolf and Tsume seems to have taken a liking to someone...etc, etc.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wolf's rain original characters(except for my own), or wolf's rain.I am just a humble writer. Criticism and new ideas are always welcome, so please, read and review._**

**_Chapter One: Lost and found_**

**It was a bright, beautiful day for the wolves, especially Kiba because Cheza was with them, and having Cheza meant paradise. Kiba, Cheza, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe were all passing through the very final part of the current town they were in, when they all came to a complete stop. There, 50 feet in front of them, was a wolf taking the beating of its life from three armed soldiers in black. Everyone could see that the poor wolf was hanging on to its life by a thread, but the soldiers didn't seem to care though. They were continuously kicking, and striking the wolf with their weapons, guns, whatever they had, taking satisfaction in it.**

**Kiba's initial reaction was to attack the soldiers and save the wolf, but something stopped him. Taking a closer look, he recognized the coat of fur hidden beneath all that blood, and a scar on the wolf's back. Then suddenly, out of no where, a blind rage started pumping through his veins and he attacked the soldiers in the blink of an eye. Hige, Tsume, and Toboe all looked at each other, then to Kiba, then Hige and Tsume ran off the help him, leaving Toboe behind to protect Cheza if need be. Toboe, at first wanted to go, but stayed by for Cheza's sake. He looked at her with questioning eyes and only got a sweet smile in return. He quickly looked on at the battle ahead, praying that everything will turn out fine.**

**Kiba had rushed off into battle, angrier than he ever was before. "How dare they touch her, and please let her be okay" were all that were running through his mind at the moment. As soon as he arrived close enough, he attcked the soldiers without mercy, fire raging from his very core.He very swiftly jumped unto the closest soldier, riping through his armor and throat in one stike, taking down the last two the same way in an instant. With them dead, he quickly sprinted over to the battered wolf and took it in his arms carefully, as to not to put it in too much pain.**

**By the time Hige and Tsume arrived, Kiba had already taken care of business and was going back to Cheza and Toboe. They both looked at him and saw the expression he wore on his face, and decided not to question him just yet. They both looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and went back to Cheza, Toboe, and the now arriving Kiba.**

**Kiba gently laid the half-dead wolf on the ground and looked up to Cheza through tear filled eyes. Cheza looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, saying out loud that it will be alright. If Toboe, Tsume, and Hige were ever confused in their lives,now would be the perfect time. They all looked at each other again, before looking at the kneeling Cheza and the crying Kiba, then to the mysterious wolf.**

**Cheza kneeled down and placed her hands very gently over the smaller wolf. Her hands then suddenly glowed a gloden color for two minutes then stopped. She looked up at the boys, and then laid her left hand on Kiba's right cheeck, saying"It's done, all we can do now is wait" Kiba, trusting what Cheza had said, picked up the now living but unconcious wolf and started walking off, looking for a good place to rest. Cheza quickly followed in his footsteps, with Hige, Tsume, and Toboe on her heels.**

**After walking for what seemd like and eternity, they all came to a stop. There at the beginning of a forest stood an old, deserted, cabin. Kiba looked to Cheza and nodded his head, signifying that they will rest in there. In the cabin, Kiba found a bed, so he carefully placed the wolf in the bed, covering it and walking back to the others. "We need food, water, and clothers for a female. She will be out for a few hours so we will have time," he said looking at Hige, Tsume, and Toboe. "She, that wolf is a she???" replied Hige, eyes bulging out of his head. "Um......Um Kiba, why don't Tsume and Toboe go and I stay and watch over her huh????" "NO!!!!" replied Kiba, losing a bit of patience and his temper with the stocky wolf. Trying to regain his composure he says" Please Hige, Tsume, I will be indebt to you for a long time if this one thing is done for me,.......Please" He looked to Hige and Tsume with hopeful and sorrowfilled eyes, pleading with them to agree.**

**"Fine" replied Tsume. "C'mon pork-chop, put that sensitive nose of yours to good use," he tells Hige, pulling him by his collar. "Alright, alright, no need to suffocate me for it!" replies Hige, and with that they both departed. With them gone, Kiba turned to look back at Toboe, Cheza, and the now resting wolf in the bed. "Wake up soon, little shadow you were once lost, but now found" he said with a slight smile.**


	2. Family Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my own characters. Plese read and review, criticism is always welcome!:D**

**Chapter 2: Family Reunions.**

**Hige and Tsume were back ithe previous town, searching for any and every piece of food they can find. It had been three hours since they left and not a single bone was showing up. "We should just get the clothes, and go hunt something for the girl," replied Tsume, a concerned expression for the girl's welfare clearly written all over his face. Hige, being the nosy wolf that he is, said"You're more than worried about the girl, aren't ya?," a big smile on his face. "I don't care about the girl, it's Kiba's actions towards her that baffles me" "Yeah, he has been acting majorly weird ever since he saved her, why is that you think?"replied a very curious Hige. "well proky, I don't know, but we should hurry up and leave"replied a very agitated Tsume. "alright, alright, prissy pants," said Hige, and with that they both went into a store, stole some clothes and headed back to the cabin.**

**'Where are they? They should be here by now' a very impatient Kiba asked himself. He was pacing from back to front in the cabin. Cheza and Toboe were sitting on the floor in the corner by the little fire-place watching him. They had been gone for three hours, not that Kiba was worried about them, but the female wolf had been showing signs of waking very soon. He was worried aobut her, and just wished the now lingering wolves would hurry up and return. 'Speaking of the Devils' Kiba thought, no sooner was that said did Hige and Tsume arrive back at the cabin with a bag with several clothes which they stole and two deers and a rabbit. "Hey guys, we're back, and wer're not empty handied either!"Hige said, a proud expression on his face. "Don't you think they already know that Porky, after all, wer are carrying the goods," Tsume cooly replied. Hige quickly shot Tsume a non-too satisfied look and then threw the bag of clothes to Kiba. Tsume then took the dead animals to a dark corner of the room and set them down, then walked back to where everyone was standing/sitting.**

_**Female Wolf's Point of View**_

****

**I slowly, but groggily opened my eyes and noticed that I was not on the ground, but in a rather comfortable bed. I began to sit up from my lying position and found that I did it with almost no difficutly at all. "Shouldn't I be dead?, and where am I?" I asked myself quite loudly. I didn't expect an answer but my fur almost left my skin when I did receive one.**

_**End Point of Veiw**_

**"You are in a cabin, close to a forest, which is not that far from the town we found you in" replied a male voice that sounded very familiar to me somehow. Everyone was so far away that I could not see them clearly. I tried to get up as fast as I can, without harming myself, and stood up, but when I did I almost fell, but was caught in mid-fall. The stranger's face was still not visible to me, so I pushed him away, and started backing up to the other end of the room. As I looked carefully to thhe other figures at the other end of the room, I noticed that there was light there as well. "I am trapped! Dammit! Might as well trust them, just this once I told myself. "Who are you?" I asked carefully, not really wanting to know the answer. "I will tell you my name Miss, only if you come out from the shadows so that we may see your face," the voice said to me. 'Why does that voice sound so familiar? It sounds like.......' "Are you coming out or not woman?" a deep agitated male voice sounded. 'Boy when I get my hands on that.....I"ll I'll' Instead of yelling at the irritating jerk, I very slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light were everyone can see me.**

**"Sh....Shadow?" I heard my name coming from that familiar voice again. I quickly looked to where the voice came from and received the shock of my life. There.........standing not five feet away from me, was Kiba, ............my Big Brother!. "Kiba....Kiba is it really you?" I said over and over again, tears running down my cheeks. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself running into his open arms, crying and letting everything all out.**

_**Kiba's Point of View**_

****

**Finally, I had found my little sister Shadow. Words cannot describe how happy I am at this moment. Finding the only family you have left after so many years of looking is overwhelming. I took Shadow into my arms, and I began to cry. No one has ever seen me cry before, so you could have imagined the expressions on the other wolves' faces. But I didn't care, my baby sister was here, and I am never EVER letting her go again. I lost her once, but this time I won't.**

_**End Point of View**_

****

****

**"I'm lost" announced Hige, making everyone, even Kiba and Shadow look at him. Kiba, who still had the girl known as Shadow in his embrace replied" Hige, Toboe, Tsume and Cheza, I would all like you to meet my baby sister Shadow. Shadow these are my firends Hige, Toboe, Tsume and Cheza" Kiba siad to Shadow pointing to each of them. "S...Sister? That hottie is your sister?"asked Hige, confusion writen all over his face. " I would watch what I say if I were you porky" replied Tsume. Kiba quickly shot Hige a death-glare that said one-more-word-about-my-sister-and-you-will-die. Hige, quickly catching on, decied to just shut up for once. After Kiba gave Hige his glare, he turned to his sister. "In this bag there are some clothes, there is also a pond nearby so you can go and clean up, I will have something for you to eat when you get back. I will also send someone with you, alright," Kiba said in a tone that very much reminded Shadow of their father. 'He would be smiling in his grave all now if he could see this,' she thought to herself with a smile. Shadow then took the bag from Kiba and headed off. "Wait, this one will come with you" Cheza replied. Shadow didn't know what to do, so she said,"Airight," and with that they then headed to the pond.**

****

**Finally I am finished with this Chapter, I had some serious brainstorming to do with this one. Please keep reviewing and reading, I should have Chapter three ready very soon, so keep waiting everyone!:D**


	3. Scared Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my own characters.**

**Please read and review.**

**The other chapters are coming soon.**

**Chapter 3: Scared Past**

**'_means' thoughts_**

**"Conversation, speaking"**

** "So Kiba, she's your sister huh?" "Yes Hige she is." "She looks around Toboe's age, maybe a few years older," replied Tsume. "She is a year older that Toboe, but she's very mature for her age." (A.N- Keep in mind that Toboe is still a pup. In this fic he is like 13, so I made Shadow to be 14, only a year older than he is. Kiba,Tsume, and Hige are like 19 and Cheza, I have no clue:D). "Um if you don't mind me saying Kiba, she's very pretty." "That's nice Hige, but any of you touch her and I will kill you" Kiba warned the three wolves, especially Hige(girl Lover!). After Kiba issued his warning, everyone quieted down. When Cheza and Shadow got back everything and everyone was eerily quiet.**

** Shadow loved the time she got to clean up and spend with Cheza, who was very, very kind to her. They had a wonderful time speaking. When they got back, all the guys were very quiet. They were acting as if someone had just died or something. No matter, Kiba will tell her what's going on, hopefully. "Hey, um.....we are finished bro, thank you for the clothes," Shadow said to Kiba. "I didn't get the clothes CiCi, Hige and Tsume did." replied Kiba. "Well thank you both" Shadow said with a smile to them both. Hige said"Your welcome," and Tsume just replied whatever, not even looking at her. Shadow frowned _'what's his deal? He acts like he has a shoe up his ass!' _she thought to herself. She just shrugged and went to sit with her brother Kiba. Kiba had roasted the rabbit and gave it to her. Shadow willingly took it and dug in. After that everyone dug in to their dinner except Cheza, who basks in the sun or moonlight and drinks water.**

** When dinner was over with, Kiba excused Shadow and himself from the group to go outside. He wanted sometime alone with his baby sister. It was at this time that Tsume really got a good look at the girl. Shadow was slightly shorter than Kiba, had black marble like eyes, snow white skin, crimson lips and long raven colored hair. The clothes she wore also accentuated her petite figure quite well. She was wearing a baby blue top with the words _Perfect Angel _written on it, a short black skirt that stopped about five inches above her knee, and knee high black boots. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders and black like beautiful waterfalls, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. All in all, to say that she was beautiful would have been an understatement to Tsume, of course he would never let her know that. He stopped looking at her and turned his face, Kiba would have caught him had he looked on any longer. _'I need to stop that, she will only bring trouble'_ he kept telling himself, but couldn't stop the warm, fuzzy feeling that rose in his chest when he looked or even thought about her. He tried to stop these unneccessary thoughts, but the minute she looked at him with those deep dark pools, he knew he had faltered. _'It's best not to_ _dwell on it'_ was his last thoughts before closing his eyes completely.**

** Kiba headed outside with Shadow so that they could catch up on all the years that they had been apart. They went to the same pond that Shadow got cleaned up in and sat by some rocks close by. "How are you CiCi?" Kiba asked, using the nickname that he had given her when they were mere pups. It was a good then minutes before Shadow replied "Honestly, Bro, I have never been the same after you left. Horrible things just kept happening and I tried to commit suicide lots of time. I actually lost count" she said, smiling a little at the last bit of information. Kiba sharply turned to her, eyes widened at what he had just heard. "What happened? Tell me!" he demanded, he couldn't believe what such a young, innocent pup like her had to go thru, all because of him. "Do you really what to know?" Shadow asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Kiba saw this, and wanted to drop the subject so badly, but he had to know what happened to her.**

** He nodded his head, silently giving her permission to continue. So Shadow spoke up "After you left, well Zack, Goldie, Snow and I just kinda hung out for a bit. It was like a week after that we were passing through this old, run down town, when all of a sudden we were attacked by soldiers in black armor" "Jagara" Kiba spat out, growling slightly. "Yes" replied Shadow, "it was Jagara's men. We were outnumbered, not to mention merely growing pups. Somehow in the mistd of the battle, snow protected me and helped me escape, but then was slaughtered like the others were right in front of my very eyes. Her last words were"Run, Shadow run, you will find Kiba one day, you will find him. Don't worry about me or the others, we will see you soon, somewhere somehow" and then she died. The same bastard that killed her, came after me, following my every move. I ran as fast as I can, I kept running, but didn't seem to be losing him. He followed me to a dead end, and before I know it, he kept attacking me with his sword. I didn't think that I would live, I had lots of doubts, but I succeeded in killing him somehow, not before gaining this horrible scar on my back." She turned around and showed him the scar, which he traced lightly with his fingers. "NOw I have two scars, the one that bastard gave me, and yours, remember? Anyway, after that I had to go for days without food, water, shelter. Everytown I passed through looking for food, shelter, I was always beaten. If not my dogs ganging up on me, then it was by humans, one reason why I hate them so much. That went on for a few years, the same thing everyday, Until yesterday. I was leaving that filty town when the black soldiers came again, Jagara with them this time. They surrounded me, Jagara walking towards me asking where is the white wolf and the flower maiden. I thought she ws talking about you, but flower maiden? I had no idea. I told her I didn't know and then she laughed, it was so sickening. She left and then I was attacked, then you guys found me." She finished off, looking at Kiba.**

** All Kiba could do was to take his little sister in his arms. He had no idea that she suffered so much, and at such a young age too. As he held her, he felt tears soaking through his clothes. "Cry, cry all you want," was all he said to her, and she did. She cried and cried till she finally fell asleep in his arms. Kiba sat there for a while, just holding her, then he said out loud " I promise you CiCi, I will never leave you again. You suffered so much, and you know what, You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for. I will make sure that you have a better life, even if I die in the process," and with that he scooped her up and went back into the cabin with the other sleeping wolves.**


	4. Unwanted Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, except for my own characters.**

**Please read and review**

**"speaking"**

_**'thoughts'**_

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Emotions**

** The sun rose from the horizon and gave light to everything in its path. A small cabin just outside a forest was one that received such attention from the sun. Inside the cabin, the wolves were waking, first there was Kiba and Tsume, the Hige. Cheza didn't really need to sleep so the pups were the last to be up. As soon as Toboe and Shadow woke up Kiba and Tsume left to go find food for them, so that left the lecherous Hige with Toboe and Shadow, along with Cheza.**

** Two hours passed with both Kiba and Tsume gone, so when they got back, the sight that greeted them was a smiling Cheza, and Toboe, Shadow and Hige all wrestling and laughing with each other(mind you the pups were winning by the way!). This brought a smile to both Kiba's and Tsume's faces, though no one else saw it. Shadow looked up from her place on top of Toboe just in time to see her big brother walk in the door with Tsume bringing two rabbits and a deer back for them to eat. She was just about to run to him when all of a sudden, Hige lifted her up and spun her around in circles. They were both laughing and giggling when Toboe jumped on Hige, bringing Hige, Shadow and himself down on the ground with Shadow buried underneath. Kiba saw this and quickly dropped what he was holding to go dig Shadow out from the pile. He started running when all of a sudden he heard giggling coming from underneath Hige. Hige stood up pulling Shadow with him, and making Toboe fall to the ground on his butt. "I think I am going to be sick," Shadow declared, making sick noises and laughing along with Toboe and Hige. By this time Kiba and Tsume made their way over to the laughing trio and set the food down, waiting to eat.**

** After the wolves ate their meal, they left the cabin with Cheza and headed off on their journey to Paradise. Shadow had no idea that they were searching for Paradise, so she was pretty confused. She ran ahead from her spot with Toboe and headed up to Kiba. "Bro, where are we going?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face. "When we stop to rest later CiCi, everything will be explained to you, I promise" Kiba told her, his face softening at her confused gaze. "Um, alright" Shadow replied and fell into line with Toboe at the back once more.**

** "Hey runts, keep up," Hige yelled to both Shadow and Toboe. Shadow and Toboe, being very similar in age(both pups) got along very well. They were currently at the back of the pack, laughing uncontrollably. '_He is so funny'_ Shadow thought to herself, looking at Toboe's smiling face and laughing herself. When Hige yelled, both pups looked up but didn't pay him any attention, which earned them a growl from Hige. "Would you two grannies stop giggling and hurry up already!" shouted a very annoyed Tsume. He looked at both Pups, and gave them a glare that even Kiba would run from, yet Shadow only looked at him a gave the sweetest smile ever, which made Tsume's heart start doing summersaults. That confused him to no end. _'Here I am yelling at them, and she smiles at me. Why am I feeling so warm all of a sudden, what's going on?' _he thought to himself. He quickly shook his head to get rid of all unwanted thoughts and ran ahead to Hige, Kiba and Cheza. "We need to stop, Cheza needs water and we need rest," Kiba announced, suddenly making Hige a very happy wolf. Shadow and Toboe didn't even hear Kiba's announcement because they were so engrossed in conversation.**

** "Why is he like that?" asked Shadow. "Who" answered Toboe. "Um........I think his name is.....I can't remember his name. The cute dude in black with silver hair," after Shadow said this, she clamped her hand over her mouth and started blushing like crazy. Toboe looked at her with the goofiest grin he could plaster on his face and started teasing her. "You like Tsume, hahahhahaa, this is great hahahahaa" He was bringing so much attention to them both that the wolves stopped what they were doing and turned around to stare at Toboe rolling on the ground laughing and a very flushed Shadow. The then turned back on their way, continuing. "You have to promise not to tell, please," " I won't, but its nice that you like him. Tsume needs someone to love, I can't get through to him, but maybe you can" "Oh" was all that came out of Shadow's mouth. "Tsume is complicated. There is not much about him that we are meant to understand. He is usually grumpy and mean the entire time, but he has a good heart, he just hides it from everyone else for fear of getting hurt," Toboe said to her. "oh" was all that came out of her mouth again. They then ended their conversation and headed over to where to others were to rest.**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wolf's Rain original characters, except my own, or Wolf's Rain. I am just a humble writer, so please R&R.**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

_**'thoughts'**_

**"speaking"**

**By the time Shadow and Toboe arrived, everyone else were already resting or wandering about. Cheza was basking in the nearbly stream wiht Kiba watching here intently. Shadow may have been a pup in his eyes, but she could recognize that look in her brother's eyes. _'He loves her, he really does'_ she thought to herself wht a broad smile. _'I'll have to talk with him later'_. With that thought revolting in her mind, she quickly headed over to where Toboe and Hige was. The three of them sat there waiting patiently on Kiba and Cheza. Tsume was no where to be found. Toboe said that he always disappears at times like these, presumably to think or be alone. All Shadow did was shrugg her shoulders.**

**Tsume was off in a distance, away from everyone, espcially Shadow. He wanted to determine what this alien feelings was. Ever since Kiba's little sister showed up, he's been having nothing but strange feelings and emotions. He can't take his eyes off her, and everytime she is mentioned or seen that warm feeling arises in his heart. _'Am I beginning to care for her? No, I can't be, besides she's only a pup. I am just overreacting is all'_ Tsume thought. But little did he know, he was so wrong.**

**It had been 30 minutes of waiting for Shadow, Toboe and Hige. They were now getting into a discussion when Tsume arrived. Tsume sat at the opposite side to Shadow, the farthest he could go. _'What's his deal'_ Shadow thought to herself. She looked at Tsume just in time to see him looking at her. Their eyes met and for a minute, all they saw were each other. They held their gaze and before you know it, Shadow felt her cheeks flush really badly. Tsume saw this and gave her a mischievious smirk, one to die for, making her already rosy cheeks go ten shades deeper. Just as he was about to say something to her, Kiba along with Cheza came into view. When Kiba arrived with Cheza, he looked carefully at his sister. He had not missed the staring contest between her and Tsume, neither her blush nor Tsume's smirk. _'He better not touch her'_ Kiba thought to himself. He looked at Tsume and gave him a cold glare, letting him know that Shadow was entirely off limits, to anyone, especially him.**

**When Kiba arrived with Cheza, they both took seats away from the trio(Shadow, Hige and Toboe), presumably for some space. "CiCi, are you ready then?" asked Kiba looking at his sister. "Yes, I am" replied Shadow. So Kiba started,"When I left, I journeyed for days, and days, till I finally ended up in this little town. It wasn't really a town, indian decendants, who believed in wolves, inhabited that small area. The chief found me, lying in snow, and brought me back to his tent. That's where I stayed until six months ago. He told me about Paradise, the flower maiden, and that there were still other wolves out there even though we were thought to be extinct for 200 years. He said that the human race were made from wolves, and that Paradise is near and waiting for us all, and that we need to find it before the moon turns completely red. After that I journeyed to the first human town, where Hige and I met. I had been shot becuase I was in wolf form, not a usual sight for humans. I was in jail when He found me and that's when we smelt Cheza. But the noble Darcia got to her first, before we could, and kidnapped her. We started running looking for a way to find her, and we met up with Toboe, and Tsume too. We all left Freeze city and began our journey, that is till Yesterday when we found you" Kiba finshied off, watching the emotions run across his baby sister's face. _'She can be so emotional sometimes, all girls are'_ he thought to himself. "So this Paradise, is for wolves? and that smell, like flowers is Cheza? Wow, bro, your adventures has been way more fun that mine" Shadow said with a smile. Kiba looked at his sister and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. Everyone, including Shadow was confused to why Kiba was showing affection to her, in front of everyone!(Its one thing when you bro hugs you when your alone, but its another when they do that in front of people!). "Um.......Bro, you okay?"  
"Yes," Kiba said letting go of her," You are coming with us to Paradise, you don't have a say in the matter, and no, you are not staying behind" Kiba said to Shadow in a father like tone. "Alright Daddy whatever you say" snickered Shadow, obeying her brother yet, finding it funny at the same time. After this little scene, they spent about five more minutes relaxing, with Hige complaining about food, then they were off on their way to Paradise again.**

**Okay, this was a jiffy one. Had no clue what to write, but hopefully that is good enough.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and keep reading.**

**Thank You.**


	6. Looks are Deceiving

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my own characters(Shadow). I am just a humble writer so please read and review._**

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time, I have been very busy with school and family matters, but I am still here, and I haven't forgotten about my duty as a writer! Thank YOu for all the wonderful reveiws that all you great people gave me! I am truly happy.**

**As for a question from one of my readers, I have no particular reason for calling Shadow CiCi.It seemed better than calling her Shadow, Shadow all the time, its just for short basically.You know who you are!**

**Now on with the Story!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Looks are Deceiving**

**"Speaking"**

_**"thoughts"**_

**They had been running for days now, of which they would occasionally stop for a fast**

** rest or to let Cheza get some water, but they kept on running and running and running.**

** Shadow had just about had it. She was tired as hell, hungry, and would kill for a bath.**

** Not only was she tired, but all the other wolves as well, even her brother Kiba. With as**

** much strength as she could muster, she ran up to Kiba and started talking to him.**

** "Hey Bro, can we take a break, please?" she asked, almost out of breath. Kiba**

** looked at his little sister, seeing the weariness in her eyes. He then looked back to the**

** other wolves, also seeing the same in their eyes, then looked back at his sister. **

**Truthfully speaking, he was tired as hell himself, but didn't know if to stop or not for **

**fear of losing time. He sighed, then with much thought told her that they would be**

** stopping soon. Shadow gave him a sweet smile and ran back to the others to tell them**

** of the good news.**

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

The wolves were now resting, thankfully, they found a beautiful resting place with

soothing flowers and a hot spring close by, which both Shadow and Cheza were

planning to take advantage of! Kiba and Hige had went off to look for food, and that

left Tsume and Toboe alone with the girls. Tsume once again muttered that he wanted

to go take a walk and be alone(probably to think about Shadow! ). About five minutes

after Tsume left, Shadow said that she was going to take a bath in the hot springs, and

asked Cheza if she wanted to join her. Cheza gave a her sweet smile and said a soft

no, all the while blushing. Shadow noticed this and decided not to press matters, after

all she still had to speak to her brother about Cheza. She just shook her head and

headed off. It was about a fifteen minute walk to the hot springs, but it was worth it.

When she saw the water and all the beautiful flowers, she honestly thought that she

was in heaven or paradise(whichever one!). Shadow carefully took her clothes off, and

proceeded to wash them first, as they were the only clothes she had, and they were

dirty. After she was done with the clothes, she put them from a tree nearby so that they

could dry. Now, clad in only her birthday suit, she carefully made her way over to the

hot springs, and eased her way in, taking her time trying not to rush.

**

* * *

**

Tsume was wandering around aimlessly like he always was, thinking. But for the past

days all that he has been thinking about was Shadow. She is always on his mind, from

morning to night. She was even in his dreams haunting him constantly! He needed to

have a talk with that girl, and ask her what it is that she is doing to him! With that set in

his mind, he proceeded to walk back to where everyone else was but stopped his

movements quickly. He smelt something, no someone.........Shadow! Her scent was

coming from nearby, but her scent was mixed with flowers, sweet smelling ones too!

_"Cheza is not there, her scent isn't there. This maybe my chance to talk to her"_ Tsume

thought to himself. He quickly walked to where Shadow's scent was strongest and was

about to call out her name when, all of a sudden amber eyes met black pools.

**

* * *

**

Shadow had spent enough time in the hot springs and her clothes seemed to be dry, so

she was about ready to come out of the water. She gracefully stood up from the water

and turned around, but was shocked that she was not alone. There, just three feet in

front of her was Tsume, watching her like a hawk. When she saw him, her body froze,

she couldn't move at all._"Tsume, what is he doing here. Wait, I am completely naked,_

_ in front of him!! He is going to laugh at me!"_was all that was going through Shadow's

head. Tsume, on the other hand was having a hard time controlling himself with the

goddess in front of him. He couldn't help himself but just stare. She didn't make any

sudden moves to cover herself so he took advantage of this time to check her

out._"She's beautiful!Wait, did I just think that! She is beautiful, her beautiful face, _

_black pools for eyes, crimson lips,"_ he then went further,_" her snow white skin, _

_voluptuous figure, well-rounded but perfect breasts, pink nipples,enticing hips,"_

Tsume didn't dare go any lower, for fear of losing himself completely. _"Oh God, she is _

_perfect. Not a beauty mark out of place!"_ Of course Shadow's soaking wet hair was

making it even harder for Tsume because it stuck to her body like glue, and gave him

the urge to just plant fiery kisses all over her body. He suddenly felt a heat rising

within his pants and took off running, but not without muttering a quickly but sincere

sorry to Shadow. Tsume ran a little way and stopped, his face beat red from the

encounter he just had with Shadow. He looked down at his pants and groaned to

himself._"This will take a while to subdue"_ he thought to himself. He looked for

something to sit on and settled on a rock. Tsume didn't notice till now, that where he

was sitting had a perfect view of the sun, and it was almost sunset too!_"If only Shadow_

_ were here. What!!!! Where the hell did that come from? Yet, I need her to be here"_

Tsume thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Shadow was frightened out of her mind. _"Why did he leave like that? He must really _

_hate me"_ she thought to herself. Fresh tears made their way to her eyes and down her

pink cheeks. _"He must still see me as a little pup, and an unattractive one too!"_

Shadow thought to herself, crying her heart out. She stayed like that for about five

minutes then decided to go put her clothes back on and hurry back to camp. She was

ready within minutes and started walking back. She walked for about two minutes then

stopped. There in front of her was Tsume, sitting on a big rock watching the sunset.

She proceeded to walk away when Tsume's voice stopped her. "Shadow, can we talk?"

he asked her without turning around. Shadow wanted to stay, but wanted to go as well.

In the end, she decided to stay. She carefully walked by him and took a seat just to his

right side. They sat next to each other in silence for what seemed like hours, but was

only about ten minutes. Shadow was getting irritated._"First he calls me here, then he _

_doesn't say anything. What's this guy's deal!"_ she thought to herself. She was about to

say something but Tsume cut her off. "Look, I am sorry I barged in on you back

there," Tsume said, his face completely red, not looking at her. Shadow looked at him,

completely stunned. Tsume noticed that Shadow was staring at him and not saying

anything._"I apologuise to her and all she does is look at me!"_ He was becoming

annoyed with her stare. "What!!" he turned to her saying. He expected to see her jump

and run off, but was startled when all she did was smile at him once more. "What are

you smiling at pup!" Tsume said again.(He really regretted calling her pup, cause he

saw her naked an all). "Nothing, its just you're not the type to say sorry is all" Shadow

calmly replied. At hearing this all of Tsume's anger flew away, replaced by a confused

look. "Why say something like that?" "Because it's true. You don't seem like the type

of person to say sorry or be sincere. No offense. I thought that you hated us all by the

way you act, especially me," she added, muttereing the last part so he couldn't hear.

But he did. "I don't hate anyone, it's just that I have a hard time getting used to them."

he told her, and then looked into her beautiful dark abbyss before saying,"I don't hate

you." With that he laid his left hand on her right cheek and started rubbing with his

thumb. " I don't hate you Shadow, I can't no matter if I tried" he added. This time

Shadow started blushing from his last confession. "I'm glad. You know that saying

Looks are deceiving? Well in your case its not true" she said to him, shocking him yet

again.(She seems to be doing alot of that lately ). With that said, Tsume started

bringing his face closer to hers. Their noses were touching and then Tsume closed the

space between them. The kiss was soft, but at the same time sweet and passionate.

Tsume took his time in tasting her. He wanted to savor the moment and show her how

much she affected him. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of cherry blossoms. He

found himself wanting to do more than just kissing, but didn't want to scare her.

Meanwhile Shadow's mind was spinning. This was her first kiss and she had no clue

what she was doing. It felt so right being with Tsume and she didn't want this moment

to end. Both teens were so engrossed in their feelings and emotions that they didn't

notice that the sun had set at the same time their lips met. When they broke apart for

air, they both looked away, blushing like mad. It was then that they noticed that the

moon was coming out. "We should get back to camp soon,Kiba and the others will be

worried," Tsume managed to say. "Yes, let's go" Shadow said. And with that they both

headed off, both flusttered like hell, but saying nothing to each other.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it!**

**I will try to update really soon**

**so keep reading wonderful people.**


End file.
